The Dark Prophecy
by BronzeWolf14
Summary: -An O.C. Story- Sparrowflight and Redfur's kits don't know what Starclan has prepared for them. Follow them from beginning to end as they learn the hardships of choosing sides, and choosing paths.
1. Chapter 1

The she-cat's golden fur fazed my eyes as I began to leap towards her, claws out, she acted like she didn't react fast enough, but at the last second, she twisted out of my way, scoring my face as I flew by, and I crashed head on at a tree. My vision began to fuzz, but I could still hear the harsh cackle of the she cat as she sunk her long wicked claws into my fur.

Prologue

 **Sparrowflight**

Sparrowflight opened her eyes with a start. The Warrior's den light was dim and she saw the soft crescents of her friends. The sun's dim rays of new leaf peeked in, making jagged patterns on her gray striped fur. Her eyes wild as she looked for Redfur. She relaxed as she spotted him, on the other side of the cave, his russet fur ablaze as the sun warmed him full on. She sighed and fell back to sleep. Just a few seconds later, Redfur was awoken and startled all the light-rested cats. A few heads perked up, and several left for morning patrol, grumbling and glaring, but most tried to doze for a bit longer.

It was nearly sunhigh when I actually awoke, I was the last one in the den. A soft voice called me.

"Hey Sparrowflight? Nightstar wants you, me, Redfur, and Wolfpaw to go on a hunt," Cinderfoot said cheerfully. I matched her tone as I realized Redfur was going. Cinderfoot was just newly made a warrior, and excited to bound across anywhere.

"Sure thing!" And with that, I peeked outside. The canopy of leaves around us left abstract jags and scores on the packed dirt. I saw few cats around. The rest were probably sleeping in.

I sided up next to Redfur, he gave me a quick glance and quickly looked away. I indicated to Nightstar with a flick of my ear I wanted to hunt with Redfur. Nightstar acknowledged it with a swift nod.

"Redfur, Sparrowflight, I'd like a word with you two really quick in my den, Cinderfoot, Wolfpaw, you two go on ahead." Cinderfoot and Wolfpaw looked at eachother, and left, fur brushing one another, they were both kin, with very opposite attitudes, but got along fine.

Redfur and I promptly followed Nightstar up into his den, that of which overlooked the clearing. Nightstar sat quaintly to the left of his mossy nest, curling his tail neatly over his paws.

"Now, I know that -" Nightstar's words surprised me. Redfur shot me a worried look.

"Why did you entrust us with this and not Lightstep, your deputy?"

"Because we have dark times ahead us, and Lightstep is in the center of it." He said, a mysterious aura surrounded us, and Nightstar was silent, signaling our departure.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Chapter of "The Dark Prophecy"**

 **Redfur**

"You can join us now, Redfur," Wolfsong called from inside the nursery. As I pushed my head through the vines covering the entrance, I gasped in happiness. In the curve of Sparrowflight's belly, were three tiny bundles of fluff. One was a deep mossy brown, another, a dark grey with a white chest, and the third, the one who resembled me the most, was a rambunctious russet cat, with black tipped paws and gold flecked ears and tail.

"What shall we name them?" Sparrowflight asked, looking over at me lovingly. I looked at the russet she-cat.

"Emberkit," I responded immediately. She nodded her approval.

"This one will be Frostkit," she said, flicking her tail over the grey fluff.

"What should this last one be?" I asked. She looked long and hard at that one, finally turning her amber eyes to meet mine.

"Jadekit."

It was a few days later when I decided I needed to clear my head. It was just around sundown, when I left camp unnoticed. I stared out at the lake, the soft pastel sky parading after the red eye of the sun, sinking into the trees. The water was a rainbow spectrum of color, reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and blues shimmered like fireflies over the water's surface. I twisted my head to see a view just as fantastic. The moon's silver eye took it's deep navy blanket and slowly began to hide the sunset with stars beyond counting. They twinkled in the night as silverpelt looked down on me, surrounding the half moon. A whisper of wind billowed my fur and swirled around me. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of the soft spring flowers, and the fresh smell of the water. I opened my eyes and had a vision. Just farther down the shore, were two cats. Both with long fur swirling around them, and their heads were bowed and their noses touching. I thought is was just them, but 3 little kits came tumbling around them until they spotted me. Their eyes reflected the sunset. The she-cat came up to me. I gasped. Her star sprinkled fur, and luminescent blue eyes looked at me lovingly. She went still and recited a prophecy:

"A dark sky will rain on thee,

But only if, the one is she.

Somecat may save her,

Just in time,

For a little something,

Rather divine."

She paused as I stared at her. She continued in valor, blue eyes ablaze.

"By the one of light,

To the one of dark,

Of the sun and moon,

Who will hold true,

Always change,

Always start anew."

"What does that mean?" I called as she and the other cats began to ascend into Starclan.

"Tell me!" I yowled, ears flat to my head, staring up at the stars, as if waiting for a forgotten answer. I stared around wildly, looking for other cats. My sides heaved and my breathing was uneven as I slowly backed towards the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frostkit**

"Emberkit!" I called after my sister as she ran, kicking up dust across the clearing. It was a bright day and perfect for sneaking out as Emberkit would say. Jadekit looked over and shrugged, like it was unimportant that Emberkit was a huge nuisance. I slowly padded after my youngest sister, and took the glares of all the senior warriors. As soon as I was out of earshot from Jadekit, she off leapt gracefully after Emberkit in a race to the fresh kill pile.

"Mmm, this is wonderful, I can't possible imagine if Frostkit would want a bite," Jadekit taunted with Emberkit as they took exaggerated bites out of a rather plump rabbit.

"It would be such a devastation if my sisters didn't share with me," I echoed drastically, eyeing their meal.

"It would, wouldn't it Emberkit?" Jadekit cooed. Emberkit nodded in agreement, though she probably hadn't a clue what was going on. I snorted and layed down next to them, at a loss of appetite.

I stared around the clearing. My ears were perked, and my nose was twitching. Jadekit was still munching, but was at attention. Nightstar, who earlier was watching us with amusement, was stone faced and staring at the camp entrance. Something was happening. Then I heard it.

A sharp cry of fury echoed through the clearing. I looked overhead to find at least five hawks circling the forest. The dived and rose, screaming for some reason only Starclan knew.

"Sparrowflight?" I whimpered, being in direct sunlight. All cats were watching us and the hawks cautiously, tails flicking.

"Don't move," Sparrowflight hissed, ears back.

We were in a few seconds of silence, only broken by the gently breeze, and the cry of the birds. Emberkit suddenly yowled in terror, and dashed across the clearing. One of the hawks dived towards Emberkit, as soon as it touched down, a swarm of angry cats lept at the hawk. The beast beat it's wings, trying to raise itself, but the cats weighed it down. It was pinned on its back, a cat on each wing, and a paw on the head. Nightstar gently leaped down and cats moved out of the way. He quickly slit it's throat and bowed his head. Some of the senior warriors did to.

The hawk was a brilliant spectrum of colours. Its head and back were a mixed variety of browns, while its underside, was a soft creamy white with black speckles. I slowly approached the majestic creature and stared at it in the eye as it slowly left our world.

"Thank you for showing yourself, you shall sustain us and keep us well." I recited one of my favourite rituals, used only on special occasions. I knew it was forbidden for anyone but the leader to say, but I knew if Nightstar didn't, its journey to Starclan wouldn't be set. When I looked up, I got several hard stares, and a few looks of approval.


End file.
